Repercussions
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: A traumatic event involving Panda reveals a hidden desire. This is probably the darkest story I have written so if you are easily upset or offended then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Repercussions**

Panda rarely journeyed to the mall without his siblings but today was different. Today was the day the final volume of his favourite manga hit the shelves! He had waited for what seemed like an eternity so he made sure to set his alarm for five o'clock in the morning the night before. Usually getting out of his warm, cosy bed was very difficult but only seconds after the alarm went off that morning, he slammed his paw down on the button silencing the device, practically leaping out of bed in the process. Careful not to wake his brothers he quietly crept into the bathroom to brush his teeth and preen his black and white fur. The shower would be too noisy so a quick spray of deodorant would have to suffice. Satisfied with his appearance, Panda silently went to open the front door.

"Where is brother going?"

"Gahh!" he jumped at the sight of his snowy little brother. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Ice bear does dawn walks…"

"Oh…I see. Well I'm off to the mall to get the final book of the manga I'm reading!" he replied excitedly. "Wanna join me? The book shop won't be open for another hour and a half but I have to be one of the first people there to get my paws on it"

The polar bear just stared at him emotionlessly for a few moments.

"Heh, I guess not…" he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Panda opened the door so they could both exit the cave.

"I'll see you later then" he waved as he made his way to the city. "Pancakes and strawberries for breakfast please"

Ice bear gave a subtle nod before walking off into another direction of the forest.

The walk was not a short one but Panda came prepared, his headphones blared the phantom agony by Epica (The greatest band in the world) in his ears whilst he tapped away at his phone, unaware that he was being watched by a towering figure. He would usually be trawling myriad dating sites for a girlfriend but because had recently come to terms with his feelings for a certain bear, he ceased the façade.

Before he knew it he reached the town centre and delighted in seeing how deserted the area was, just business men on their way to work along with a few early morning joggers. Once Panda reached the bookstore he was surprised to see only two guys waiting outside but also relieved to hear them talking about the manga after he slid the headphones down to his neck. They were still forty five minutes early but the time flew by when he joined in their conversation/debate of which was greatest book.

"I've got it, I've got it!" he squealed as he ran out the shop waving it above his head, after paying for it of course.

He did not even care that people were staring at him like he was crazy, all he cared about was getting back to the cave and start reading. He had to slow down once he reached the edge of the forest though as he was not as fit as he would like to be. Headphones back on, he stared at the cover in awe as he continued walking through the dense forest.

"Oh my gosh, Miki-Chan is gonna be super excited when she sees this" he deluded himself. "Ohhh…I so wanna start reading right now! I'm sure she won't mind if I read the first couple of pages…"

With trepidation, Panda opened the cover but before he could read the first word he collided with something hard causing him to fall on his butt.

"Owww…" he muttered rubbing his sore nose assuming it was a tree trunk but after gathering his bearings he noticed a pair of unfeasibly large feet.

"Ughh…Charlie watch where…you're…" he trailed off when he looked up, fear spread through his body.

"Hah! You thought I was that pipsqueak?!" the creature bellowed.

"Uh…H-hi Ralph…" the bear whimpered realising it was the yeti's rock hard abdomen that he bumped into.

"Well…Well, look who we've got here, it's the chubby cute one" he roared with laughter, huge hands on his hips. His massive chest puffed out intimidatingly. He truly was a magnificent specimen, it was too bad that he's a jerk and a bully.

Panda blushed with embarrassment at Ralph's comment but remained silent, mainly because of fear.

"Where's your brothers little man? Isn't it rather dangerous for someone as weak and wimpy as yourself to be out in the forest all alone?" he grinned evilly.

"I-I…uhh…they're home" his voice trembled. "An-And…I needed to g-get my book…"

The creature looked down to see the object of the panda's desire and picked it up by the edge of the cover.

"H-Hey, be careful with that…" he asked quietly whilst rising to his knees.

Ralph just ignored him as he studied the book wondering what was so special about it, not that he cared because it was special to the bear and that's all he needed.

"What is this garbage…cartoons?" he laughed. "What are you…a big baby?"

"It's not cartoons…it's manga"

"There's supposed to be a difference?"

Normally Panda would go into an hour long rant at someone for thinking cartoons were the same as manga or anime but that would probably be suicide against the massive yeti so he did not correct him.

"Can…can you give it back please? I've gotta get back home before my brothers start to worry…"

The giant looked down at the pathetic bear and just laughed through his nose. "Well…since you asked so nicely…no" laughing loudly once again.

Panda felt a pang of anger which gave him just enough bravery to stand up but that was it, he was still dwarfed by the yeti's abnormal height.

"Come on Ralph…q-quit being such a jerk…"

The laughter ceased abruptly and he glared down at the trembling specimen who instantly regretted opening his mouth.

"A jerk huh? Well since that's what you think then I better not disappoint" with that said, Ralph gripped a random page of Panda's newest prized possession between his long fingers and ever so slowly created a small rip which earned a scream from the bear.

"NONONONONO! Please don't! I'm really really sorry, I-I didn't mean it!" he fell to his knees pressing his paws together. "Please…please…I'll do anything! Just…don't hurt it anymore"

A malevolent glint twinkled in the giant's eye when he heard and saw how desperate the snivelling panda was to get his dumb book back.

"Anything…?" he replied in a victorious tone, one furry eyebrow raised.

Panda wiped the forming tears from his eyes whilst nodding in defeat. He kept his face to the floor as the yeti contemplated what he wanted him to do, little did Panda know that he knew immediately what he wanted from him.

"Hmm…It's been a while since I've had some real fun…and you're more than cute enough for the job" he grinned as Panda looked up at him quizzically.

"Close your eyes"

The bear just continued to stare at him with a look of confusion.

"You want this back don't you?" he remarked, smugly waving the book above his head.

He conceded and closed his eyes tightly, once again, mostly through fear.

"That's what I thought" he sneered. "Now don't open them until I say so"

The fact that his mere presence reduced a full grown panda bear into a quivering wreck made it even easier for him to harden the pulsating member emerging from the thick fur of his loins. Panda heard him moan deeply with the occasional low growl but he did not dare open his eyes. He expected Ralph to just give him a swift kick or punch to the gut when he was allowed to open them so the noises he heard confused him even more.

"Alright, you may now open your eyes little man"

Panda obeyed and his jaw slowly dropped at the sight before him. Ralph's unsheathed member was dangerously close to his face, pure terror attacked the pit of his stomach. It must have been at least thirteen inches long and the girth looked monstrous too. His length, encased in what appeared to be leathery grey skin but as he slowly pulled it back a shiny purple head appeared.

"Now…put it in your mouth"

"Wh-what?! I'm not doing that!" he tried to say defiantly but it came out too high pitched.

"I wasn't asking…" the yeti replied in a serious and sinister tone.

Panda's eyes widened even further, now realising the seriousness of the situation. Growing impatient, Ralph pressed his slimy helmet against his chubby cheek.

"Please…" he began to weep. "Please don't make me do this…"

"The sooner you do, the quicker it's over" he chuckled evilly.

The yeti guided his terrifying organ to Panda's quivering lips, he knew he had no choice, he could not fight him or outrun him so he knew the only way to make him leave was to sacrifice his dignity. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth ever so slightly and without warning, Ralph gripped the fur on his head, shoving half of his length in his mouth in the process.

"Don't even think about biting it Panda…you won't be able to get home easily with all your limbs broken"

Panda could not respond even if he wanted to as he concentrated on trying to breathe through his nose and not the throbbing intrusion threating to hit the back of his throat. The bear's warm and large tongue caused the yeti to moan in pleasure.

"Damn Panda…I think your mouth was made for my cock" he laughed, thrusting a little more in causing the bear to gag.

The yeti pulled back so Panda could breathe properly, a string of saliva kept them connected. He began to cough violently, wondering if the rancid taste it left in his mouth would ever leave him.

"Ohh…I'm sorry" he said in a mocking tone. "Tell you what… why don't you just use that amazing tongue of yours and…I…don't know…lick my tip like a lollipop?"

Panda did not even try to resist, he knew it was futile so he obeyed once more by gripping his cock with his paw and began to lick rapidly.

"Slower…" he commanded. "And get your tongue nice and wet for me"

"Okay…" he whispered, tears flowing down his face.

Once he saturated his tongue in his own saliva, Panda slowly licked the pre-cum leaking head before him.

"That's it…" he groaned through gritted teeth. "Get it wet…"

After a few minutes of utterly humiliating actions, Ralph pushed the bear's head away, pleased to see that his helmet was covered in panda spit.

"C-Can I go now…" he cried gently.

"Haha, are you joking?! It's time for the main event!"

"M-Main event…?"

"Yep, I can't wait any longer to claim you for my own" he growled eagerly.

Suddenly Panda realised what he wanted. Sex. The mere thought of his humongous cock inside his butt made him get up and start to run as far away from the yeti as possible but within seconds, Ralph grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and slammed his back against the nearest tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"This is happening, whether you like it or not" he growled. "Just try to enjoy it…I know I will"

Keeping the bear against the tree trunk, he lifted him with ease until his wet cockhead was in line with Panda's virgin hole.

"Please!" he cried. "Are you crazy?! There's no way that'll fit inside me! Let me go…please let me go!" he sobbed violently.

"Aww, Panda…you're almost making me feel bad" he mocked once more. "Besides…how will we know it won't fit if we don't try?"

With that said, Ralph spread the bear's butt cheeks apart before slowly lowering him onto the tip.

"Don't…Please don't…" he bawled against his herculean chest, the rough bark of tree jutting into his back

"Fuck, you're so adorable…get ready"

The yeti could hold back no longer and unfortunately for Panda, his tears and terror only fuelled Ralph's desire to mate. Without further warning, the furry beast thrust the tip inside his tight hole causing him to scream so loud that it echoed through the forest. Ralph was nice enough to allow Panda thirty seconds to get used to the feeling inside his ridiculously tight hole until he lowered him further onto his cock.

"Nnngghhh…please Ralph…" he continued to sob. "I-It hurts so much…"

The heartless beast continued lowering the bear down on his branch like member, the searing pain became too much for Panda to the point where it made him pass out. Pleased that the bear was no longer in any state to alert anybody nearby, Ralph slammed his whole length inside him rapidly, knowing that he would not last very long.

"Ohh…fuck Panda…your tight little bear pussy feels incredible!" he uttered even though he knew the bear could not hear him.

Within moments he felt so close to orgasming because Panda's no longer virgin hole gripped his member so tightly. The muscular yeti increased speed even further, rutting him like the mad beast he was. The friction against the bark caused spots of blood to appear underneath his back fur but Panda remained unconscious so he could not feel the new pain.

"Agghhh…take it all bitch!" he shouted as he filled the bear with copious amounts of cum.

He sighed deeply once he finished dumping his load inside Panda. The monster rested his forehead against the bark of the tree that held his captor in place. Once he regained his composure he slid his spent cock out of his butt hole with a wet pop, the fresh blood ringed around his now semi flaccid member made him grin proudly. He gently slid his still unconscious victim to the ground and placed the book next to his face.

"I had an awesome time, let's do this again sometime" he giggled before kissing his nose and leaving.

"Morning brother" Grizz yawned, emerging from his room slightly dishevelled.

Ice bear bowed towards his big brother before he finished whipping up a hearty breakfast. Grizz was starving and the smell of his little brother's cooking made him salivate but it did not take long for him to realize that someone was missing.

"Dude, where's Pan-pan?"

"Brother went to the mall to get new book four hours ago" he replied without turning away from the frying pan filled with sausages and eggs.

"Wait…four hours ago? Shouldn't he back by now?"

The polar bear agreed in his mind but he thought that he was just being overprotective. Not replying, he plated his older brother's breakfast perfectly before placing it in front of him.

"Ice bear will find brother, you eat"

"No way bro!" he replied. "We always eat breakfast together, today will be no different!"

Ice bear just nodded and followed his big brother out of the front door, his concern for Panda was no longer hidden.

"Paaaan…Panda!" Grizz bellowed into the forest before him.

"Ice bear will find brother" he said monotonously before pressing his nose into the tracks he left before venturing into the town. "Brother did not shower before leaving. Should be easy to locate him"

"Alright Lil bro!" Grizz cheered. "Lead the way!"

Ice bear followed his brother's scent with ease but there was a new scent intermingling with his usual smell that troubled him. Now even more concerned, the polar bear picked up the pace. Eventually the new smell became even stronger, panicking him so much so that he turned towards his big brother.

"What is it lil bro?" he asked nervously.

"Ice bear smells blood we need to hurry…"

Grizz had never seen his little brother with a scared expression so he took his warning seriously. They went down on all fours and bounded through the forest desperate to find there brother. Eventually Ice bear's sharp nose pin pointed their target. After clearing a hedge they practically screeched to a halt when they finally found him. Panda was curled up in a ball on his side, completely still. Within seconds they noticed parts of the fur on his back were tinged bright red.

"PANDA!" Grizz bellowed as he and Ice bear rushed to his side.

The polar bear went straight to his back to examine the wounds whilst Grizz went to see if he was conscious. His eyes were open slightly but they did not seem to register anything in his sight.

"Pan-pan…?" he whispered placing a paw on his little brother's cheek, no response. "Panda, it's me Grizz…Panda?"

Anxiety clutched at his empty stomach, he had never seen Panda like this and he had no idea what to do. Tears welled in his eyes, he was the big brother, he was supposed to know how to make anything better but in this instance he had no idea what to do.

"Elder brother…" Ice bear spoke quietly, beckoning him to his side.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" he panicked rushing to his side.

The polar bear's expression was a mix of fury and concern, turning his head away as he pointed downwards. Grizz froze at the sight in front of him. Blood. Blood had trickled from his rectum forming a small pool on the ground along with an intermingling thick white substance that also oozed out of him. A wave of pure anger cut through the grizzly bear when he realised what had happened to his sensitive brother.

"C'mon, lets get him back to the cave…" he said solemnly.

Ice bear nodded assuming the position. Grizz placed his furry arms underneath the traumatized bear but as he began to lift him, Panda let out a heart-wrenching scream.

"NONO, PLEASE…! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" He wailed frantically, the rest of his ramblings were incoherent due to the intense sobbing.

Grizz felt nauseous with concern, rage and sadness at what someone or something had reduced his brother to. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what to do in such a situation but he had nothing.

"Please forgive Ice bear" said the youngest sibling before leaping towards them and pressing a single claw against a specific area on Panda's back causing him to become unconscious. In any other situation, Grizz would have yelled at his little brother for such an act but he knew that it was for the best this time. Without another word, Grizz draped his Asian brother over his shoulders before climbing on the polar bear's muscular back.

"Let's go…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruination**

Ice bear rushed through the forest with blinding speed despite carry the weight of both his brother's on his back. Fuelled by unbridled rage and concern, he had to get back to the cave so he could tend to the unconscious bear.

Within minutes they had arrived at their safe haven. Grizz immediately leapt down whilst carrying the panda and carefully placed him on the sofa in a way so that his injured back was facing them.

"Ice bear will retrieve medical kit"

"O-Okay…what should I do?" he panicked.

"Stay by brother's side"

Grizz was so relieved and grateful that the youngest sibling was seemingly able to keep his composure in any situation. He placed his paw into the black and white fur on Panda's neck and began to caress it gently, tears forming in his eyes once more.

"Don't worry Pan-pan, we're gonna take good care of you" he reassured although dark thoughts of vengeance swarmed his mind.

Ice bear quickly returned with his own personal kit and laid out the supplies on the table before quickly immersing a pair of tweezers in a beaker of medicinal alcohol.

"Keep stroking brother" he ordered.

He carefully brushed the first crimson stained patch of fur with his snow white paw and quickly, but gently tweezed the thin slivers of bark embedded in the skin. Luckily Panda remained unconscious during the repetitive but thankfully short procedure due to his swift and clinical precision. It could have been from Ice bear's paralyzing touch or Grizz's gentle touch, maybe both but at least he felt no pain. Once all of the splintered bark had been removed, Ice bear gently rubbed the wounds with a thick salve Yuri taught him to make.

"Wounds should heal by morning" he stated.

"That's awesome bro" he replied quietly, worried that he would wake him.

"Shall I put him to bed?"

"Ice bear not done…" he blushed, mostly out of anger than embarrassment.

It took a second but Grizz realised what his little brother meant. The brown bear's eyes unintentionally darted towards Panda's blood stained rectum for a split second before looking away, unimaginable sadness swathed through his muscular frame. The youngest bear noticed that this seemed too difficult for Grizz so before he began to clean up the affected area he pointed his paw towards the kitchen.

"Ice bear will do this alone, you eat breakfast" he stated.

Grizz reluctantly nodded without looking at him and trudged in to the kitchen. The delectable looking plate of sausages, eggs and fresh salmon attempted to entice but for the first time in his life, he had lost is appetite. The constant thought of someone hurting his Pan-pan like this would not leave him. Heaving with blood churning rage he stormed out of the cave making sure he did not witness whatever Ice bear had to do. The moment he set foot outside he eyed the nearest tree through red mist. His chest huffed rapidly as he stared at the bark before him, imagining it was his brother's attacker and with an earth shattering roar he repeatedly slammed his fists into it until they bled but he was yet to finish. He bared his dangerous claws after he could no longer punch at the battered bark and began to rend the wood in a bloodthirsty frenzy, almost turning feral in the process.

Ice bear noticed Grizz leaving and closed his eyes every time he heard his oldest brother roar, he also felt the insurmountable anger his brother experienced but he was better at hiding it.

After cleaning the sensitive area of blood and…remnants of a thick white substance he ever so gently rubbing the salve around it, Ice bear quietly cleared away the stained cotton balls along with his medical kit before returning to his side. He placed his snowy paw on his shoulder and carefully eased him onto his already healing back so he could gaze at his sleeping face. Slowly caressing his cheek, he harboured dark thoughts about what he was going to do his brother's attacker.

"Ice bear will make them beg for death…" he whispered.

With a heavy sigh, Ice bear easily lifted his older brother and took him to his room before lovingly tucking him in his bed and placing Miki-Chan by his side. He kept the book, mobile phone and headphones he found at the scene of the crime hidden just in case the mere sight of them retriggered the traumatic event for Panda. He gave him an extremely rare kiss to the forehead before leaving the bedroom, clearing away the untouched food and brewing himself a cup of green tea in an attempt to calm his inner turmoil. He felt a wave of relief when he heard the eldest brother re-enter their cave. Without saying anything, Grizz sat at the kitchen table and, also, without a word, Ice bear quickly whipped up one of his signature coffees and expertly slid it over to him, the cream shaped as an axe.

"Thanks bro…" he muttered, gripping the cup with bloody paws.

"Shall Ice bear retrieve medical kit again?"

"Don't bother…" he huffed, sipping at the delicious coffee.

A few minutes of silence weighed heavily in the air as the siblings drank their beverages until Grizz slammed his empty cup on the wooden table.

"Listen brother…" he said quietly. "We…we need to find out who hurt-"

"Raped…" Ice bear stated matter-of-factly which caused the brown bear to wince like he was in pain.

"R-right…well…y-yes, like I said…we need to find out who did this"

The polar bear nodded in agreement, continuing to worry about his brother's mental state once he awoke.

"Thing is…I don't really know how to go about asking Panda…I don't want him to relive it…"

"Ice bear will go back, find evidence"

"That's one way I guess…do you really think you'll find anything?"

"No one can hide from Ice bear…" he said bluntly.

"Heh…true. Alright, first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Now…" he replied in a dark tone neither of them had heard previously.

Before Grizz could respond Ice bear had already retrieved his trusty axe from the fridge and bolted through the cave, back into the forest.

Grizz just sat at the table numbly recalling his brother's hysterical reaction when he touched him, tears formed in his doleful eyes. The urge to check on him refused to wane so he voluntarily succumbed to the desire. He sheepishly wandered over to Panda's door, pressing an ear to it. After a moment of silence he assumed he was still unconscious but as he was about to pull away from the door he heard faint crying. He gently opened the bedroom door so he would not frighten him even though he wanted to knock it down.

"Pan-pan…?" he said quietly, peering through the crack. The sight of him curled into a quivering ball under the covers broke his heart.

Without a second thought, Grizz ran into the room, tossed Miki-Chan to the floor and took her place so he was face to face with his little brother.

"I'm here bro…" he whispered whilst cupping his tear stained cheeks.

It took a moment for Panda to register his brother's presence but once their eyes finally locked, the black and white bear embraced his big brother tightly and began to sob wildly. Grizz returned the hug but did not say anything as he was just grateful that he could be there for him, he did not even mind that Panda saturated the fur on his shoulder with tears and snot. He started to slowly stroke his head in an attempt to calm him which was somewhat successful as his violent sobbing eventually became quiet sniffling.

"You're safe with me brother…" he whispered into a cowering ear before giving him a lingering kiss on his wet nose.

He tightened his hug even more, wishing it would make everything okay, wishing he accompanied him to the city. Even though he could not have known that something so heinous would happen to Panda he still felt guilt clutching at his stomach. He was the eldest and it was his duty to protect his younger siblings, a sense of failure washed over him but…this was no time to wallow in self-pity! Now was the time to be the best big brother he could be. The urge to ask Panda who hurt him was so desperate but he just about managed to keep it to himself.

"Ruined…" Panda mumbled so quietly that he could not hear.

"Pan-pan…?" he whispered staring down at his tear streaked face.

His sniffling had waned even further but he could not stop his involuntarily violent trembling.

"Ruined…" he whispered this time loud enough for Grizz to just about hear.

"Ruined…?" The brown bear asked. "What's ruined…?"

"M-Me…"

Without thinking, Grizz grasped Panda's cheeks with his sore paws so their gaze locked once more.

"Don't talk like that!" he yelled but instantly regretted it when it caused Panda to flinch. "Sorry, sorry…" he toned down, pressing their heads together in the process.

"You're not ruined…you're still my perfect little Pan-pan"

Usually he would only say something like that in humour but he was dead serious.

"You don't understand…"

Grizz went to reply but before he could he felt Panda's quivering lips caress his own, his eye's widened in shock. The innocent kiss lasted only seconds until Panda slowly pulled away to bury his face into the warm brown fur covering his neck, his natural scent comforting him as well as it could in such a situation.

"Y-You…you were supposed…to be my first…" he trailed off, wobbling on the fine line of consciousness and unconsciousness.

Grizz's heart skipped a beat. Did he hear that right? Did his brother know what he was saying? Myriad thoughts swirled around in his mind like an untamed vortex which was not something Grizz was used to, or liked. The sound of gentle snoring snapped him out of his funk.

"P-Pan…?" he whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

This time it was Gizz's turn to tear up when he gazed down at his physically and mentally exhausted brother. He did not dare move because he wanted Panda to get as much rest as possible.

Dusk approached and thoughts of what had happened and what Panda said still continued to bombard his brain, occasionally coming back to reality whenever Panda whimpered or moved during his rather tempestuous sleep. Each time this happened he would plant delicate kisses on his face whilst gently stroking his dishevelled fur until he calmed down. Grizz's eyes were heavy to the point where he could barely keep them open but as he was finally about to succumb to the overwhelming desire to sleep he heard the bedroom door creak open, relieved to see his youngest brother appear.

"Ice bear has found culprit" the bear said in his regular monotone voice.

Excitement and anxiety whirled through his entire body but Grizz somehow managed to keep it dormant as he ever so slowly slipped his hefty body from Panda. Once he wrestled himself free he followed the polar bear into the living room. He was about to ask a bunch of question but instead, froze when he noticed fresh blood dripping from the blunt end of his axe.

"Follow Ice bear" he commanded instead of asked.

Even though Grizz felt a little anxiety he followed Ice bear outside to the shed where he attempted to hibernate long ago.

"Bro…?" he uttered as he made sure to avoid the droplets of blood dripping from his axe.

Without looking back, Ice bear opened the door and beckoned his big brother inside. He hesitantly stepped inside and let out an involuntary yelp when Ice bear closed the door behind them. It was dark but Ice bear quickly flicked a switch so all was visible.

"Behold, brother's attacker…"

Grizz's jaw dropped when he laid his eyes on the yeti that had tormented them in the past. He was unconscious and his large hands and feet were expertly tied but it was the bloody wound on the back of his head that was the most obvious.

"Ice bear made sure to keep him alive"

A malevolent grin involuntarily spread across Grizz's face.


End file.
